The Afterlife of a Teenage Wizard
by Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail
Summary: CLICK, he was almost seventeen, and Neville called him to Hogwarts via Protean-charmed galleon because Harry was back and they were going to fight Voldemort once and for all. CLICK, he was shaking, faced against a Death Eater more than twice his size. CLICK, "Avada Kedavra!" CLICK, A beam of green light sped towards him, and hit square in the chest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_CLICK, he was two, and his mum and dad came home carrying a bundle containing his little brother._

_CLICK, he was five, and was making the toys in his playroom dance around him in the air like a carousel._

_CLICK, he was nine, and his mum had grown tired of all the freaky things that always seemed to happen around him and his brother, so she packed her bags and left without a single goodbye or looking back._

_CLICK, he was ten, and had developed a habit of photographing everything memorable, for pictures would never abandon him._

_CLICK, he was eleven, and a woman who introduced herself as the 'Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts' had brought him a letter of acceptance to that school because he was a wizard with magic._

_CLICK, he was was eleven and a half, and he found himself unable to move or do anything after encountering a giant snake on his way to the Hospital Wing to visit his new idol, the famous Harry Potter._

_CLICK, he was thirteen, and Dennis had been invited to Hogwarts as well, and was Sorted into Gryffindor alongside his elder brother._

_CLICK, he was fourteen, and hot wet blood was trickling down from the words carved into the back of his hand: 'I must not spread my filthy muggle lies.'_

_CLICK, he had two weeks left of being fifteen, and was sobbing alongside his friends, watching the best and bravest Headmaster be encased in white marble, watched as the only one who kept You-Know-Who from attacking Hogwarts and it's muggleborn students was sealed away forever_

_CLICK, he was sixteen, and he and Dennis were hiding from everyone in the Wizarding World, as Snatchers and narrow-minded pureblood bigots wanted to capture and imprison people like them for 'stealing magic' when their only real 'crime' was having non-magical ancestors or parents._

_CLICK, he was almost seventeen, and Neville called him to Hogwarts via Protean-charmed galleon because Harry was back and they were going to fight Voldemort once and for all._

_CLICK, he was underage and told to leave with those either too young or who didn't wish to stay._

_CLICK, he stayed back anyway._

_CLICK, he was shaking, faced against a Death Eater more than twice his size._

_CLICK, "Filthy mudblood, barely even worth my time."_

_CLICK, "Crucio!"_

_CLICK, excruciating pain reverberated through every particle of his being and someone was screaming, no, __he__ was screaming._

_CLICK, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_CLICK, "No, Colin!"_

_CLICK, a beam of green light sped towards him. He could have dodged it, but there were innocent people behind him, so he stood his ground, the cruciartus curse still fresh in his mind, and was hit square in the chest._

_CLICK, "Gryffindor!"_

_CLICK, "Look, Colin! Look, I got a letter, too!"_

_CLICK, forming Dumbledore's Army._

_CLICK, making 'Support Harry Potter' badges with Dennis._

_CLICK, developing a small crush on Luna Lovegood._

_CLICK, casting his very first spell in Transfiguration class._

_CLICK. Can't see._

_CLICK. What's happening?_

_CLICK. I don't want to go yet._

_CLICK. I want to know if we win the war._

_CLICK. There's so much I haven't done yet._

_CLICK. No, no please._

_CLICK. I didn't tell my friends goodbye._

_CLICK. I want to tell Den and my dad I love them one last time._

_CLICK. I don't want. . . to leave._

_CLICK. Sight is disappearing._

_CLICK. Won't. . . accept it._

_CLICK. It. . . isn't fair_

_CLICK. Blackness._

"Why are you not in class?"

The emotionless voice nearly made Colin jump out of his skin.

"Huh?"

"School has already started, so why are you lying on the ground?"

Colin blinked up at the bright blue sky, not sure of anything at the moment. For starters, last time he checked, it was the middle of the night, not a spring afternoon.

"What's going on? Who are you? I. . . I thought I d. . . I thought that I died."

She peered down at him beneath silver bangs and answered without faltering once. "I am the Student Body President Tachibana Kanade. You think you died because you did. Everyone here is dead."

Tachibana turned and started walking away towards the large building Colin presumed was the school, though why there was a school in the afterlife he couldn't fathom. The whole idea of an afterlife wasn't too weird; after all, he'd been having interactions with ghosts who couldn't move on for the past six years.

"Hey, wait for me! My name's Colin, Colin Creevey." He said after catching up, slowing to keep at the same pace as the short girl. "So, everyone in that school's dead? That means that everyone else who died in the battle must be here too!" Colin looked around excitedly, hoping (and feeling rather guilty about it) that there was someone who knew the outcome of Harry vs. Voldemort.

She shook her head. "No, only if a person did not accept their life or death. I am going to class now. Goodbye."

Colin was about to grab her shoulder to stop her from leaving when a bullet whizzed through the air and pierced his hand.

"Bloody hell, what in the name of Merlin was that!" Colin screeched, nearly biting through his tongue to stop from crying, hopping with his wounded hand between his legs, trying to both relieve the pain and staunch the flow of blood. Faintly he could hear teenage voices shouting at each other about not hitting an angel. Tachibana was still unperturbed; Colin couldn't tell anything from her empty amber eyes, even when more shots rang out and one of the bullets caught her in the leg.

"God Skill, Distortion."

Her voice sounded slightly metallic, and to the young wizard it looked like a shield charm surrounded her. It certainly worked like one when the tapered balls of metal pinged off. So entranced by the scene, Colin had forgotten about what happened when something hit a shield charm, so he was totally off-guard when a bullet ricocheted into his stomach.

Vision blurring, Colin could barely see Tachibana walk calmly away towards a flight of concrete stairs, the top being where all of the bullets had been. Loud curses were shouted, along with a cry of retreat, and a small group of people fled inti the school.

Colin shut his eyes and prepared to did for the second time.

_'If any entity can hear me, I hate your guts.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**This centers around Colin Creevey, for those that didn't get it, as I think that Colin deserves some love. This starts at the second episode of Angel Beats, and only includes Colin from the Harry Potter half. He will use magic later on, never fear. And for those of you thinking 'hey, Colin died in 1998, Angel Beats takes place was after that' I making Colin like Otonashi in the way of both drifted in the afterlife before coming to the setting. In my terms, the AK made Colin's soul unstable for a whirl, and the afterlife the time mixes, the outside world unaffected.**

Chapter Two

A beam of moonlight shone through a window directly onto Colin's face, making him twist and turn uncomfortably before waking up.

_'I thought I died again after Tachibana's shield charm bounced that bullet, so why am I still here? Wait, do I still have my wand?'_

Colin started scrambling frantically at his pockets, barely noticing that there was no longer a hole in his hand, though the scars marring it remained. What he did notice was the change of clothes. For some reason Colin wasn't wearing the Gryffindor robes he had throne on before he and Dennis ran and then broke into the nearest house with a bag of floo powder, but some strange uniform. It consisted of black pants, a black jacket, and a white button up shirt. Well, almost white; a broad red splotch of congealed blood stained the center.

"Are you looking for that weird stick thing that was tucked in your pants? Sorry, when we moved you here it fell on the ground and Ooyama picked it up."

A different girl than Tachibana was lounging in a chair, holding his wand loosely between two fingers. She studied it closely for a moment, then haphazardly tossed it in Colin's direction.

It landed on his bed, and he clutched the wand to his chest before stowing it away in his back pocket, then turned towards the stranger. She was taller than Tachibana, but had an unnatural hair color as well. Not silver, but maroon-ish purple. How odd.

She held out a hand. "I'm Yuri, leader of the Afterlife Battlefront."

Colin stared at her blankly. Huffing, Yuri continued, lowering her arm.

"This is the afterlife, no, more like between death and the living world. We're here because of our past, which were varying degrees of unacceptable. A couple dozen of us banded together in order to fight back against God and his agent, Angel."

_'So it's kind of like the Order of the Phoenix, or Dumbledore's Army, just with a less-cool name, and doesn't fight against dark wizards.'_

"Before I decide whether or not to join you guys, can you explain more of this world to me? I mean, some crazy people were shooting at me and Tachibana, and then I died again, so how am I still here?"

Yuri shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were aiming for Angel, but Hinata got trigger happy and accidentally got you, but it wasn't our fault that you got hit in the stomach, it was Angel's."

"You're insane!" Colin yelped, holding out his wand as a barricade and slowly backed away from the crazy girl who talked about shooting someone so calmly.

Yuri held up her hands, trying to show that she meant no harm. "Hey, it's fight or get obliterated here. That's why there's the Battlefront, to fight against God. All of us had bad lives, and you must have as well, if you're here. So help us," she extended an hand for Colin to shake.

Thoughts swirled around his head._ 'Should I? It'd be nice to have people to hang around with and talk to. But she might have mental problems. Still, I was always told to give people second chances.'_

Feeling like he might regret this later on, Colin grasped Yuri's hand. "Fine, I'll join you. But I don't want to kill anyone." His blue eyes focused on her sea green ones. "That's the only boundary I won't cross, taking someone's life."

Yuri grinned. "Good. Now come on, I need to introduce you to the rest of the front lines of the Battlefront." She started walking rapidly, keeping a firm grip on Colin so he was forced to come along. "Oh, and about not wanting yo kill anyone, no one dies here. We feel the pain, but give it a couple hours and everything's healed, and you're ready to fight again. Almost like magic, right?"

Colin gulped, smiling nervously. "Right, magic. Haha, funny joke Yuri." She looked at him as though he were an idiot, then continued on her way.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of walking, Yuri halted in front of a door marked as the Principle's office.

"There is no God, Buddha, or Angel." She said, and the door swung open. Yuri ushered Colin inside, then sat in a swivel chair behind a large wooden desk.

There were around ten, maybe more, teens in the room, all staring at Colin expectantly.

Colin rubbed his forearm awkwardly. "Er, I'm Colin Creevey, um, I died in battle, and, erm, I'm glad to meet you?" The staring didn't stop until Yuri stepped in.

"Guess I'll have to introduce you. Honestly guys, he's a newbie, can't expect him to know everything, especially since he's a foreigner."

Yuri first pointed to a girl slouching in a dark corner. "That's Shina. You'll probably hear her saying 'this is so stupid'."

Shina, who seemed to have navy blue locks, muttered "this is so stupid" under her breath, just as Yuri said she would.

Turning to a lighter section of the room, Yuri indicated to three boys, a large one eating noodles, one with some oriental sword, and a happy looking one doing nothing. "That's Matsushida the Fifth, Fujimaki, and Ooyama." Both Matsushida and Ooyama waved when Yuri said their names, and Fujimaki glared menacingly at Colin as if daring the Brit to challenge him. "Matsushida's a fifth level judo mastermind which is why we call him Matsushida the fifth. Fujimaki here fights with the katana, and Ooyama doesn't have a special talent. Originally Hinata thought he was an NPC!" Yuri burst into hysterical giggles.

Some blue haired guy decided to take over for his indisposed leader. "I'm Hinata Hideki, this is Iwasawa, she's the lead singer and vocalist of Girls Dead Monster, and head of the Diversion Group."

"Hey." Iwasawa was another of the odd hair color group, with shoulder length pink.

"And this is TK. At least, that's what we call him."

TK stopped spinning on his head long enough to say "Kiss you!" before continuing to break dance.

Yuri quit laughing at last, and silenced Hinata with a blow to the back of his head.

"Thanks Hinata. I'll take it from here. The one who keeps straightening his glasses to look smart is Takamatsu."

"Pleased to meet you," Takamatsu told Colin, shaking hands.

'_Thank Godric, finally, someone normal.'_

"He's actually an idiot."

'_Great, burst my bubble, why don't you?'_

"And last is our second newest member, Otonashi. He appeared only a little while ago, and can't remember anything but his last name. So this is it, except the rest of the Diversion Group, the Intelligence Group, and the Guild. You're just in time to begin Operation Parachute."

Colin, who had settled near the fellow new kid, noticed Otonashi starting to hyperventilate, and he wondered what Yuri's operation entailed.

"Uh, Otonashi, what's Operation Parachute?" Colin whispered, just loud enough for the ginger to hear.

"No idea man, I've only ever done Operation Tornado about two weeks ago. Just stick with me and Hinata and hopefully we won't die."

It was as if speaking his name drew the bluenette to the conversing two. Hinata wrapped his arms around their shoulders, drawing the three heads close.

"You two worried? We're gonna go to the Guild to get more weapons. You need to see what gun or whatever works best for you, and Otonashi has to get more bullets for his Glock 17."

* * *

"All the anti-Angel traps should be off, so we just want to get in and get out before Angel realizes where we are. Ready?" Yuri shouted, her voice reverberating throughout the gymnasium.

Matsushida the Fifth pulled out a long row of metal chairs from underneath the stage, leaving a dark passageway that Yuri lead everyone into on all fours. Colin followed Ooyama, wishing he could pull out his wand and utter 'lumos', to get the blackness to leave. Matsushida took the rear, dragging the chairs back to disguise the entrance.

About thirty feet in, Yuri pulled open a trapdoor in the floor, and began climbing down. When it came to Colin's turn, he looked down and his insides turned queasy. He could make out a ladder, but the bottom was too far away to see. Ever since first year Colin had had an irrational fear of heights, so having to get down a ladder was going to be near impossible.

"Otonashi?"

"What, Colin?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Oh. That's not good. So, get on the top of the ladder."

"Okay, what next?"

"Put one foot down."

"I can't, I can't do it!"

Colin got off the ladder, and got out of the way so that everyone had gone down except for him and Otonashi.

"Okay, Colin, we are going to go down together. Just stand on the first rung and close your eyes. Alright?" Otonashi stood a couple feet below, waiting for Colin to trust him.

"Fine, I'll try." Colin clutched at the rusting metal, eyes clamped shut, his entire body shaking in terror.

"Take one step down. I'm right here, I'll catch you if you fall. Remember, you won't die here. Think happy thoughts. You're fine, just keep going down one rung."

Colin flooded his mind with the best moments of his life. If Otonashi weren't there, he'd cast the patronus charm to provide some magical comfort.

"Come on, Colin, you're almost there! Don't look down and you'll be fine."

Unfortunately Otonashi's words made Colin stare below, and the distance shocked the boy so much that he accidentally released the ladder.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Colin screamed as he fell, landing with a crunching noise on Fujimaki. The wizard was unscathed, but Fukimaki had seen better days, and was now dead from the hundred and thirty pound Brit falling on him from such a height.

Otonashi stepped on to the ground and surveyed the scene. "Poor bastard never had a chance."

Colin rolled off of Fujimaki into the band of the Battlefront, and saw a strange purple-haired dude with a halberd shouting at them angrily. Colin was about to ask Takamatsu who the hell this person was when a giant sledgehammer flew out of nowhere and crashed into purple and slammed him against the dirt wall, burying him and his weapon in rock and soil.

"What? I thought the anti-Angel traps were off!" Ooyama cried worriedly.

Yuri shrugged it off. "Angel must have gotten in, so the Guild turned the traps back on."

"Even though they know we're here?" Asked Otonashi, confused.

Yuri nodded. "We won't die, but the traps won't hold Angel off forever. So we have to get to the Guild first, and stop Angel. Everyone be on your guard, and keep an eye out for Angel. Operation, start!"

* * *

**A.N okay, I might have the next chapter up soon, and am going to follow the anime as a timeline. Please review!**


End file.
